


Escape.

by Jaimyy



Series: DEArtfest [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: DEArtfest, F/F, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimyy/pseuds/Jaimyy
Summary: After Ada was caught stealing the android parts and deviated by Nines she was taking into custody by the DPD and put in a cell on the station. Not everybody is happy with that choice however.
Series: DEArtfest [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809697
Kudos: 6





	Escape.

Ada was looking through the glass that gave her a view into the DPD, she knew that she had done wrong and deserved to be punished for it. She watched as Nines made his way out of the building, shooting Ada a sympethetic look. Nines would be making his way to Jericho to report to Markus about everything that had been going down over the past few months. Ada knew there was no way to recover from this, she never had the intend for any of this to happen, but after all it was still her **fault**  
  
The more she thought about it, the more she shifted the blame from herself onto the person who had created her, Elijah Kamski. She would have never done any of these crimes of Kamski hadn't put these views into her programming, if he had just made her into a simple android, with simple tasks. She would get her revenge on him someday, if she ever got out of this mess.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" North called out. The entire crew of Markus, Simon, Josh and North were sitting at the table together with Nines who had come over to tell the news about Ada, letting them know that she was in custody. "It wasn't her fault, why should she be punished for something that wasn't in her control? Isn't that the whole thing we stand for?!"  
  
The others looked over at North before turning to Markus, hoping he would comment about it. "Look, North, while it might not have been totally her fault, she still did those things.. If we want to truly go for equal rights then she should be punished for the crime," Markus explained causing North to jump up from her seat. "Screw that!" she called out before storming out of the room.  
  
By the time night had fallen, Ada had been speaking to three different officers, having to explain her story to them every time, going into the tiniest of details which made her non existing stomach turn each and every time she had to lay them down. It was unbelievable what had happened and the guilt that she was feeling now that she had truly seen what she had done was immense.  
  
The station was starting to become empty and the loneliness of being in a dark and quiet cell was starting to settle in, being newly deviant was hard enough, it taking place in a cell where she was left alone with nothing but her own thoughts were even worse. The only way she was going to survive the night without self destructing was by forcing herself into a state of stasis.  
  
It was four in the morning when Ada awoke from the stasis. The station was empty but still it was the loud sounds that had brought her out of her stasis, wondering what was happening. The sounds appeared to come from the front enterance of the building which was something out of her line of sight. Maybe some people hadn't left the office and were now making a fuss at the entrance, maybe they were locking in?  
  
Ada tried to ignore the noises but then the sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention once again, causing her to finally sit up from the bench only to be met with the gaze of North. The fact that it caught her off guard would be an understatement and she wasn't quite sure how to react.  
  
"North? What are you doing here?" Ada asked in a hushed voice even though nobody else was around. "You will get into huge trouble if anybody catches you here, you know?" she stated.   
  
While Ada and North had never been particularly best friends, they had come across each other in Jericho on occasion and had shared some ideas before about any improvement that could be made to the new Jericho.  
  
"It's not fair that they put you in here, it's not your fault that Kamski programmed you to do these kinds of things, so I am getting you out of here!" North said with a smug smirk on her face, holding up a DPD card which she had probably snatches off of one of the desks.   
  
Part of Ada wanted to protest against North, not wanting for the other female to get into trouble and possibly be locked up as well, but another part wanted to take this moment to just run away with the other. It was still early so they would probably be able to get some distance in before anybody would notice she was gone. They could run, run as far as they could and start a new life, a life where nobody would judge them and nobody know.  
  
"So then what is your plan? It's not like I can just walk out of here and nobody would try and fine me," Ada finally said while watching North who pressed the card against the touchpad, causing the door to unlock. North pushed against the glass to open up the door further, holding a hand out for Ada to grab, a reassuring smile across her lips. "We will figure it out."  
  
Ada hesitated for a moment before finally laying her own hand into North's, the skin of both their hands retreated to show the bare, white surface underneat and for a moment they both interfaced, showing each other more about themselves before breaking the connection, staring at one another for a moment while processing the information they had just learned.   
  
"We should leave now," North finally said, breaking the silence that had been between them. Ada nodded, giving North's hand a squeeze before the two made their way out of the glass cage and towards the door which North had broken open by hacking the security system and simply using a crowbar to get the doors open.  
  
Once they had made their way outside, North made sure to close the door, not leaving a trace of anybody having been there, trying to buy themselves some more time to get as far away as possible before daylight. They made their way over towards the first automatic taxi that they could find, driving as far as the money that North carried would allow them. They drove past many houses, malls, parks until they were all far behind them, leaving the city of Detroit and all of their past problems behind them.   
  
By the time the sun started coming up they had reached a small motel which they were going to use to lay low for the day while they figured out a real plan for the next step. North bought a room or the two of them on the top floor so they would have a view of the parking lot in case they would be found and needed to escape. The room wasn't exactly a five star place but it was going to make due for now.   
  
Both of them sat down on the small couch that was standing against the wall, letting themselves relax for the first time since they had escaped to station. Ada looked over at North who seemed to be staring at the ceiling before she burst into laughter, surprising Ada at first before she also started laughing, realising how crazy the stunt they had just pulled truly was.   
  
When they had calmed down, North turned her head to look at Ada. "You know.. When I finally deviated I killed the man that was hurting me, nobody so far has blamed me for what I did, so why should you be punished for something that you had been build to do?" North said. "If anything, they should go to Kamski's house and arrest him right now for what he created."  
  
"I doubt anybody will ever blame Kamski for the stuff that he has done, but I would love for him to get even the slightest bit of what he truly deserves.. I would love for somebody to just break into his house and steal all of his precious Chloe's," Ada said jokingly but the grin that was appearing on North's face seemed like she was hatching some sort of plan. "Well.. why don't we?"  
  
Ada was taken aback for a moment at North's blunt statement, though she had to admit that it would be the best revenge that she could think off without physically harming the creator that she hated so much.   
  
"We can steal all of his girls and then run away to a place where nobody will know us and nobody will find us, create our new life," North suggested which definitely sounded like music to Ada's ears. "Sounds like a plan to me." Ada replied while taking North's hand into her own. She felt safe with the other female.  
  
North couldn't hide the large grin on her face while she laced her own fingers with Ada's, giving her hand a small squeeze. "We strike at midnight, I might already know the lay out of his entire house by heart," North admitted.   
  
"You are a piece of work, North," Ada said with a laugh, admiring the passion that North had.  



End file.
